


A New World

by Panzerproductions



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dark Elves, Elves, Fantasy, Gen, Middle Ages, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panzerproductions/pseuds/Panzerproductions
Summary: Kazuto was supposed to have a nice life with Asuna after ALO, but the universe didn't like that, So read about Kazuto waking up in a strange new world and begin a new life, or can he return to his home and be back with Asuna.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito & Original Character(s), Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito & Original Female Character(s), Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Wakening up

In the middle of a dirt road surrounded by cornfields laid Kazuto, unconscious. Kazuto’s eyes started to open and he put his hand in front of his face to cover the glaring sun. As Kazuto lifted his chest he put his hand on his head due to a massive headache he was feeling. As the headache passed he looked around to see that he was on a dirt road. “Where am I?” Kazuto thought to himself. As he lifted himself to his feet he noticed that he was wearing an odd set of clothing. “How did these clothes get on me?” Kazuto said quietly to himself. Kazuto was wearing a black full-body silk coat that went down to his feet with black leather gloves and black boots with laces. As Kazuto tried to figure out what happened he started to feel another headache, but this one was so bad that it caused Kazuto to pass out onto the dirt road.

After a few minutes of being passed out, a white girl with brownish hair saw Kazuto and said “Father! We have a person hurt here.” After a few seconds, the girl’s father came to her and she pointed at Kazuto’s body and the farmer went to his body. The farmer was dressed in tattered clothing, the farmer approached Kazuto’s body and shook him a bit “hey, are you alright.” the farmer said to Kazuto, to which Kazuto didn’t respond and the farmer said to her daughter “sweety, get the wagon.” and after he said that the girl ran away while the farmer tenders Kazuto’s body.

After a few minutes, the girl comes back with a horse dragging a wooden wagon and the farmer carefully puts Kazuto in the back in the wagon. After he laid Kazuto in the back of the wagon the farmer got on his horse and the horse began pulling the wagon to his farmhouse.

One hour later

Kazuto started to regain consciousness and when he opened his eyes he saw a roof instead of the glaring sun. Kazuto then pulled up his upper body and saw that he was in a bed “why am I in a bed now?” Kazuto quietly said. “Oh, you’re awake.” Kazuto looked at the person who said that and saw a brown-haired girl standing by the door. “Uh. . . Who are you?” Kazuto said in confusion. “My name is Bela, what’s yours?” Bela said to which Kazuto said “Kazuto” to which Bela looked surprised by his name and said “That’s a very odd name, are you a noble?” but before Kazuto could answer that question the farmer walked in with Bela leaving to let the two talk. “Are you feeling any better?” The farmer asked. “Well, my head doesn’t hurt anymore which is good,” Kazuto said. “Say, why were you out in the middle of the road?” the farmer asked. Kazuto then looked down trying to remember what happened, but he couldn’t. “I don’t remember anything,” Kazuto said to the farmer. “Oh, I'll be right back just stay here.” the farmer said and proceeded to walk out of the room.

After about ten minutes of waiting the farmer came back with a map and laid it on a nearby table and said: “This is a map of the entire region, if you can’t remember anything then you might want to go to Ilragorn because there’s a doctor that can help you and you can afford it since you’re a noble.” Kazuto then asked “why do you call me a noble?” the farmer looked at him “because you're wearing a fancy silk outfit with leather gloves and laced boots.” the farmer said, pointing at his clothes hanging up. After he said that Kazuto then got up and walked to his clothes, they did look like someone of the nobility would wear them. Kazuto then put on his clothes and said “what’s the fastest way I can get to Ilragorn?” the farmer said “I can give you a lift if you want.” to which Kazuto said, “no, you’ve helped me a lot so I’ll go on my own.” The farmer was surprised by Kazuto’s answer but thought he was entitled to not have a poor farmer help him. However the farmer knew that the road was dangerous and right before Kazuto left, he gave him an old sword that had a bit of rust on it and Kazuto thanked him for it and began his journey to IIragorn.

As Kazuto walked he sometimes looked back and each time he did the farmer’s house would get smaller. As he continued to walk on the road, his head started to hurt and his memories started to rush back to him, memories like where he was born and the world he lived in. After he remembered his home he looked at his map and noticed that the map of the region looked like it came from the medieval ages. As Kazuto looked at the map he then thought of the farm and said “Wait, why did the farmer not have any modern equipment like tractors and stuff, and when was the town of IIragorn a thing?” As Kazuto started to ask more questions he saw a small village and noticed that it looked like a medieval village like the one he saw from his history textbook.

Kazuto stopped dead in his tracks and started to think that he was transported back in time or that he was having a dream. Kazuto then took a deep breath and slowly exhaled and tried to remember what happened before he blacked out. 

Flashback

Kazuto was walking down a street with someone but he couldn’t see the face he was with. They were talking but then the sky started to shoot lightning and the ground started to shake. As this happened Kazuto then remembered a bright light covering his vision and then darkness and when he woke up he was in the middle of a dirt road.

Present

Kazuto tried to remember more, but he was interrupted when three guys in makeshift armor with their swords pointing at him. “Hey, I don’t want any trouble,” Kazuto said to the raiders. “Just give us your novas and we’ll spare you.” one of the raiders said. “I don’t have novas,” Kazuto said in a frightened tone. “Then we’ll kidnap you and sell you for ransom.” Another raider said as he charged himself at Kazuto.

As the raider charged Kazuto pulled out his sword and blocked the raider’s sword and with his other hand and punched the raider in the head, where the raider had no armor, causing the raider to fall on his back. As Kazuto tried to gain his posture another raider charged at him with Kazuto dodging it and cutting the raider’s throat, which caused the raider to fall dead on the ground. As Kazuto recovered from the attack his eyes focused on the last raider who looked at Kazuto with confidence, but then his face changed to fear and ran away. Kazuto then looked behind him and saw three people with swords and shields charging.  
As the last raider ran away into the woods one of the guys with the sword went to Kazuto and said: “are you alright sir?” “yes,” Kazuto said with relief. “Well that was some fine swordsmanship skills you did here.” the guard said. “Thank you,” Kazuto said to the guard. “Hey, do you know how to get to IIragorn?” Kazuto said to the guard. The guard looked at him and said “yeah, there’s a merchant who’s about to go there right now. Come on, I'll lead you to him.” the guard said jogging with Kazuto following him.

After one and a half minutes of jogging the guard went up to the merchant that was on his wagon and said “hey do have any space for a passenger?” to which the merchant said, “can he pay for the trip?” The merchant said. The guard said “I don't know?” and looked at Kazuto and said, “how many novas do you have?” “Kazuto then looked in his pockets and said “what are novas? Sorry, I lost my memory.” The merchant said “novas is the currency of the empire.” to which Kazuto put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a few coins and said, “are these novas?” Kazuto said and the merchant said, “yes and five should be enough.” Kazuto then pulled out a few more novas and gave them to the merchant. The merchant told Kazuto to climb in the back and wait until they get to Ilragorn. The merchant than whipped his horse and the wagon started to move and Kazuto feeling a little bit tired fell asleep.


	2. Questions and Conflict

It was the middle of the day and the merchant's caravan was going to Ilragorn, while the caravan moved on Kazuto was in the back of the carriage thinking to himself. “Ok, this is not a dream, but how is this even possible?” Kazuto thought to himself, but before he could think of anything else he was interrupted by the merchant saying “hey, were here at Ilragorn,” Kazuto then looked over his shoulder and saw a large medieval city. “Wow,” was all Kazuto could say, with the merchant saying “yes, it’s a beautiful city.” After a few minutes, the caravan was going through the gate and then came to a stop, Kazuto then jumped off the wagon and said “thank you,” to the merchant with him saying “your welcome.” 

Kazuto wandered the streets of the town admiring its beauty and thinking of what he should do next “maybe I should find a room and figure out what is going on.” After he finished that thought he saw a tavern sign and went into the place. As he went in he walked up to the bartender and said “do have and rooms available?” to which the owner said “yes, that will be two Novas,” and after he said that Kazuto reached into his pocket and pulled out two coins and gave them to the owner. As Kazuto went upstairs he saw two people making out and it deeply disturbed him, so Kazuto quickly entered his room. “Well, that was disturbing to see and hear,” Kazuto said to himself.

Kazuto took off his silk coat and laid it on his bed, he looked around his room and noticed it was small and dirty, but that was his least concern. Kazuto then sat on the bed and wonder what to do. After a few minutes, Kazuto realized that his coat had bulges and found 3 bags with 50 novas in each bag and decided that it was going to come in handy. After putting the bags back in the coat Kazuto resumed thinking of a plan, he then decided that he was going to go back to the farm to investigate the scene where he woke up, and maybe it would teleport him back to his world. Kazuto pulled out his map and tried to find the village he got a ride from, after a few minutes he found it and decided to go and see if he could purchase a horse. Kazuto realized that he needed to find a stable house to get a horse, but before he left his room he saw through his window that it was getting dark, and since there was no such thing as street lights Kazuto decided to go to sleep.

12 hours later

Kazuto woke up with the sun shining in his face and got ready to leave, but before he left the tavern he bought and ate a piece of salted pork. As Kazuto looked around the city for the stable house he got a lot of stares and he assumed it was because of his outfit. After about 30 minutes Kazuto made his way out of the city walls and found a stable house. As he approached it he saw a person grooming a horse and Kazuto said “hey,” the man then turned around and looked surprised “oh. . . I’ve never seen a noble come here before. you want to buy a horse?” the man said with Kazuto saying “yes, which horse is the least expensive” the man then pointed towards one horse with white fur and a black mane and said “she is worth 50 Novas,” and Kazuto reached into his coat and pulled out one of the bags that held 50 Novas and gave it to the farmer. The man then unbounded the horse’s saddle and gave it to Kazuto. Kazuto then had a flashback remembering himself riding a horse to stop people from killing each other and didn’t realize that he was already away from the stable house “huh. . . guess I just rode the horse with realizing it,” Kazuto said to himself then continuing his journey back to the farm.

After riding the horse for 30 minutes he finally saw the farm where the farmer and Bela helped him. He then galloped the horse to the farmhouse and he saw Bela nearby holding a basket filled with corn. When Bela saw Kazuto she was surprised to see him again and said: “Kazuto, what are you doing back here?” “I came back to see if any of my belongings were left and you and your father didn’t see them, so maybe it can help me remember anything,” Kazuto said, but he felt terrible for lying to her. “We found you over by an intersection about 10 minutes that way,” Bela Said while pointing in the direction. “Thank you and since I lost my memory can you tell me anything I should know to not start a conflict?” Bela then said “there are three different races and many kingdoms, the races include us, Elves, and Dark Elves and you are in the Noxema Empire and we are at war with the Kingdom of the Baur,” after she said that Kazuto said “thank you,” and galloped away.

As Kazuto galloped away he said “What! There's elves and dark elves, I’m in a freaking fantasy world! Crap,” after a few minutes of riding alongside the field of corn he found the intersection where he had been unconscious, Kazuto then stops and gets off his horse and waited for something to happen.

After what felt like 20 minutes of waiting for something to happen Kazuto realized that he might never go back to his home and he started to shed tears, but he stopped when he noticed a huge plume of black smoke in the direction of Bela’s house. Kazuto mounted his horse and galloped towards the house and saw five armored soldiers burning down the fields, with Bela and her father tied up. When Kazuto saw this he yelled, “Hey, what are you doing!” the soldiers then looked at him, and one of them said “look at him, he’s a nobleman,” after he said that the soldiers pulled out their swords and charged at Kazuto.

Kazuto quickly pulled out his sword and blocked the first attacker and kicked him in the leg which caused him to fall face first in the ground, Kazuto then brought down his sword and killed him. After he did that the other soldier screamed and sprinted at Kazuto with his sword to which Kazuto let him raise his sword and swing down, but Kazuto dodged it and stabbed the attacker right through his chest. The three remaining attackers where than hesitant, so Kazuto then rushed towards them with so fast that the soldier he charged didn’t have time to react and was impaled by his sword. The last two soldiers ran away because they knew they weren’t going to win and didn’t want to die. 

After the attackers ran away he untied Bela and her father “Kazuto you just helped save our land from the Baur soldiers,” Bela said infatuated. “Kazuto, is there anything we can do for you?” Bela’s dad said. “Yeah, what’s your name,” Kazuto said with the farmer saying “oh, it’s Touyroh,” “ok, but there’s nothing you can to help me,” Kazuto said, but was interrupted by Bela saying “I heard that deep in the forest there’s a witch that can perhaps help you with missing memories,” “oh and where is this forest?” Kazuto asked. “It’s down that way but you should be able to see it,” Bela said. Kazuto then got on his horse and said “well, I go and see if this witch can help,” “Kazuto,” Bela said which caused Kazuto to look at her “May God Bless your journey with good fortune,” she said to him nodding his head and riding away to find a witch that may help him get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment about what you think and ways to help improve, so it can be easier to read.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you all enjoy this new story, but I want your feedback on improvements that can make the story easier to read and additional tags because I can't think of many, I would appreciate it.


End file.
